


Love is Defiance

by voix



Series: Lucifer and Oscar [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voix/pseuds/voix
Summary: Lucifer has a favor to ask of Diavolo, but is the price worth the want?
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Lucifer and Oscar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810609
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Love is Defiance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at summaries I'm sorry

The moon rested eternally in the dark sky of the Devildom, but for all intents and purposes it was officially morning. Lucifer was the first to stir. The ever responsible demon was always the first one awake, unlike his peacefully sleeping human boyfriend.

“Oscar… it’s time to wake up,” Lucifer whispered in his beloved’s ear. Oscar’s only response was to curl up further into the blankets, which earned a chuckle from Lucifer. “Alright, but don’t forget you’re on breakfast duty today.” He left Oscar to get some more rest and proceeded to quietly prepare himself for the day. Despite mentioning breakfast, it was something Lucifer would have to skip today because of a meeting he arranged with Diavolo. He couldn’t help but feel nervous as he adjusted his tie. It was Lucifer that requested this meeting in order to ask Diavolo for a special favor. He faithfully served Diavolo for thousands of years and over time became one of his closest friends and confidants, yet wanting something for himself now left Lucifer afraid to ask and afraid to hear the answer. He slipped into his shoes and left his bedroom quietly as Oscar turned in his sleep towards Lucifer’s spot.

Breakfast for Oscar was a subdued affair. He remembered Lucifer whispering in his ear earlier that morning but found him gone when Oscar finally got up to start cooking. Of course the other brothers were their usual selves and the mood was far from somber, but Oscar couldn’t help but worry what Lucifer could be up to that involved him skipping breakfast. He gave the remainder of his food to Beel to finish off and went back to Lucifer’s room to get ready for class. Even though the exchange program ended, Oscar continued his studies at RAD as a full-time student. Just as he finished getting dressed, his D.D.D. rang. To his surprise it was Barbatos calling. “Hello?”

“Good morning, Oscar,” Barbatos said. “I apologize for the abrupt call, but my Lord requests your presence in the student council room as soon as possible.” Barbatos hung up before Oscar had a chance to ask why. Oscar felt a lump form in his throat. What was he needed for? Did Diavolo change his mind about letting him stay? Did something happen to Lucifer? Questions raced through his mind at rapid fire and it left him anxious and shaking. Without a goodbye to the others he departed for school.

The ever familiar doors into the student council chamber felt more imposing now than ever before. Diavolo was waiting for him with whatever it was he had to say. As he placed his hands on the doors, Oscar became aware of how unsteady his breathing was. He took several deep breaths to try and calm down and pushed the doors open. Diavolo sat in his throne above the other student council seats while Lucifer stood in the center of the floor. The fallen angel walked over to Oscar and led him by the hand to sit at the table across from the thrones.

“Thank you for coming on such short notice, Oscar.” Diavolo wore his usual cheerful smile, but it did little to alleviate Oscar’s worries.

“D-Did I do something wrong?” It was one thing for Oscar to stand up to his human teachers from the past, but before the prince of all demons he felt like a speck when the situation was serious.

“Oh? Not at all!” Diavolo laughed. “I take it Barbatos did little to explain why you were summoned. The reason you’re here is because Lucifer had a very interesting request to make. I’ll let him explain.” The spotlight now on Lucifer, Oscar turned to face his beloved with a mix of curiosity and trepidation.

“Oscar…” Lucifer took in his hands Oscar’s one that bore the mark of their pact. “We are bound by a love and a pact that few demons or humans ever experience together. But you are still mortal, and the day I lose you is inevitable. I’ve lived for so long and experienced so much, yet the thought of one day without you terrifies me beyond imagination. I asked Diavolo to do it, but I now ask if you want this; would you be mine forever, reborn as a demon?” Lucifer got down on one knee, still clutching Oscar’s hand while he sat in stunned silence. This was far from what he imagined as the reason he was called here.

“Lucifer… I…” It was so sudden, but the fact Lucifer harbored the same fear as him caused tears to well up. Oscar was well aware his time in existence was nothing compared to the lifespan of a demon. He spent many anxious nights lying awake dreading that Lucifer would grow tired of him once he showed signs of aging and eventually dying. But now Lucifer was asking him to become a demon so they could be together forever… “Yes. I want to be by your side until the last days of the Devildom.” The tears spilled over as he fell out of his chair and into Lucifer’s arms.

“Alright then!” Diavolo clapped his hands and rose from his seat. He made his way down to the pair and pulled Oscar out of Lucifer’s grip and to his feet. “There is one, or I should say two crucial conditions in order to become a demon.”

“Diavolo… what are you…?” Lucifer stood up as well, eyes suddenly narrowed.

“First,” Diavolo completely ignored Lucifer as he shifted into his demon form. “You’ll have to swear your eternal loyalty to only serve me and abandon all others. Second, you have to give up all of your memories as a human, including those of loving Lucifer.”

“What–?” Oscar grew pale. “I could never agree to that! I’d rather stay a human and die than give up Lucifer and all my friends!” He squirmed in Diavolo’s grip, but to no avail as the demon prince threw Oscar into the middle of a ritual circle that looked recently prepared.

“This isn’t at all what you said, Diavolo!” Lucifer was visibly angry now. His own demon form burst forth and he stepped in the way of his closest friend, eyes daring him to lay a hand on his love. “You said it only required Oscar’s consent to want to become a demon!”

“Oh come now, Lucifer.” Diavolo approached the fallen angel with the ever present cheerful smile. “Would you have wished this if I told you the full process?” He gripped Lucifer’s jaw with one hand, and lifted him onto his toe tips. “Or are you really about to throw away thousands of years between us for one human?”

“Gah– For Oscar… I’ll throw away everything if it means being with him. Demons like you… born here in the depths could never understand true love…”

“Is that so?” Diavolo’s grip on Lucifer’s jaw tightened as his other hand went for one of Lucifer’s horns. “It’s true we born demons are different from you fallen angels. But if you’re willing to give everything up does that include your brothers? Or these horns? Or those wings you carry so proudly? You do understand what  _ everything _ means, don’t you?”

Lucifer managed to wrap both his hands around the arm gripping his jaw and he squeezed as tightly as possible. “Everything. You, my brothers, my horns, my wings, my very existence… if it’s for Oscar.” Diavolo eyed him quietly for several moments before feeling a sudden thump against him. He looked down and saw Oscar managed to get up and was punching away at his stomach.

“I don’t care if you’re the prince of demons. I don’t care if you could break my bones like twigs. Get your hands off of Lucifer or somehow, someway, I’ll make you regret this.” Diavolo looked between Oscar and Lucifer and couldn’t help but chuckle. That chuckle turned into full blown laughter as he let go of Lucifer and kept him propped up so he wouldn’t fall to the floor.

“Oh I certainly didn’t expect a human to threaten my life just now. I simply intended to see just how serious Lucifer was about turning you into a demon, but clearly you’re just as serious about wanting to be with him forever.”

“This was… a test?” Lucifer stared dumbfounded. “Diavolo, you are truly the most wicked of all demons.”

“You don’t have to flatter me. I already agreed to perform the ritual, with no strings attached. You don’t have to swear loyalties or lose your memories, Oscar.”

“H-Huh?” It took Oscar a minute to process what just happened.

“I said, there’s no strings attached. If you’re ready then step into the ritual circle at your convenience.” Lucifer felt confident enough to stand without Diavolo keeping him up. He rubbed his sore jaw and the vestiges of his demon form faded away.

“Are you certain you’re ready?” He wrapped his arms protectively around Oscar, black eyes staring into blue.

“Yes.” Oscar kissed Lucifer’s cheek and pulled away. He entered the middle of the circle and turned to face Diavolo.

“We do actually need one thing. Since you’re a human being made into a demon I need a catalyst from an existing demon that will be imprinted into your soul and remake your being.”

“Will this suffice?” Lucifer produced a jetblack feather from his pocket and presented it to Diavolo. “A feather from my wings.”

“Ah, perfect.” Diavolo plucked the feather from Lucifer’s hand and began charging it with magical energy. “Here you go, Oscar.” The feather glowed with a strong red aura, but it felt warm. Diavolo began chanting. The runes in the circle lit up and Lucifer’s feather grew brighter until it exploded in magical flames and engulfed Oscar entirely. The scream that erupted from Oscar could not even be described as demonic. The flames left his flesh unscatched, but his soul felt like it was being torn apart and put together over and over and over. Oscar doubled over as the pain grew too much to bear. A skull splitting pain overtook him and he reached for his head. He felt two bumps on the side of his head growing larger until a pair of black horns fully erupted and curled outward. The back of his uniform felt tight suddenly until the fabric tore itself from the tension. Two pairs of magnificent jetblack wings flapped wildly behind him. The final pain once again came from his head. He touched a finger to his forehead and felt what was a black diamond situated like a third eye. The fire slowly died down as the transformation neared its end. Oscar collapsed on the ground, breathing slowly.

“Oscar!” Lucifer was by his side in an instant. “Oscar, are you okay? Oscar!”

“Lu...cifer?” Oscar sleepily opened his eyes and looked up at the frightened fallen angel. Red eyes looked into black as he shakily reached up to pet Lucifer’s cheek. “Did it… work?”

“It did.” Lucifer nuzzled into Oscar’s hand, keeping it firmly pressed against his cheek. “You’re a demon now.”

“That’s good… for now, I’m gonna take a nap. Can you ask Belphie to lend me one of his comfy pillows…”

“For you? Anything.”

Oscar woke up and found himself in Lucifer’s bedroom. He couldn’t remember how he got here and thought back to what happened. Oh. He was a demon, now he remembered. He slowly got up on wobbly legs and made his way to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Everything from his 5’6” stature to his fair skin and messy black hair was the same. The only change to confirm that what happened wasn’t a dream was that Oscar’s eyes were now a vivid red instead of blue.

“Oscar?” Lucifer’s familiar voice came from the bedroom and Oscar made his way back. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Oscar sat down on the sofa across from the bed and smiled at Lucifer who was carrying a tray with tea and breakfast for the two of them. Lucifer set the tray down on the coffee table and sat down next to Oscar. He pulled him into a tight hug and kissed the top of his head.

“How are you feeling?”

“Groggy, but okay.”

“Nothing hurts? Nothing feels out of place?”

“No. So, I’m officially a demon now.”

“Yes, how does that make you feel?”

“Happy. Happier than I ever imagined I could ever be.” Lucifer smiled and pulled Oscar into a deep kiss.

“The feeling’s mutual,” he whispered against his beloved’s lips. “I love you, Oscar.”

“I love you too, Lucifer.”


End file.
